


5 de la mañana

by Druidess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fantasía de toda maquilladora</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 de la mañana

De repente, sentiste su mano justo ahí. Desde el primer segundo en el que entró en el remolque y se sentó en la silla para que lo maquilles, deseaste lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Eran las 5 de la mañana y parecía que el villano de película que tenías delante tuyo te había leído la mente. Al principio hiciste como que no pasaba nada e intentaste continuar con tu trabajo. Pero sólo intentaste. Evitabas mirarlo pero sentías sus ojos fijos en vos. Sus caricias fueron en aumento ¿Qué hubiese pasado si entraba alguien? Todo aquello estaba tan mal ¡Pero mierda, que bien se sentía! Sin decir palabra, te empezó a bajar el cierre de los jeans y esos dedos larguísimos continuaron hábilmente su camino a través de tu ropa interior hasta que finalmente tocaron piel. Ahí fue cuando te empezó a faltar el aire. Tiraste la brocha y la base de maquillaje sobre la mesa. Había sido suficiente. 

\- ¡¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, señor “Estrella Británica”?! Trataste de sonar más indignada que excitada - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que no iba a decir nada?- le ladraste.

Por un momento él pareció avergonzarse y sacó rápidamente la mano. Tu respiración estaba fuera de control.

\- Tenías razón. No lo voy a hacer...

Él te miro sorprendido por un segundo. Tomándolo por la entrepierna, lo giraste en la silla y lo pusiste de espaldas al espejo. En su cara se le dibujó una sonrisa de malicia que te calentó aún más. Como un rayo, corriste a la puerta del remolque, la trabaste con llave y apagaste la luz. Cuando te diste vuelta, viste su silueta dibujada por la luz del espejo. Ahí estaba, sentado, a la espera de tu iniciativa. Empezaste a desvestirte y pudiste escucharlo jadear impaciente en la semipenumbra. Te acercaste y tu toque fue hacia el único lugar importante. Lo sentías latir. Metiéndole las manos debajo de la camiseta y con su total y absoluta predisposición, lo libraste de ella para luego acariciarle el torso. Entre las piernas sentías correr un río. Tus caricias bajaron más allá de su cintura y un temblor le estremeció el cuerpo ¡Hubieses pagado porque la estúpida de la vestuarista viera cómo rasgabas el pantalón de cuero del que tanto alardeaba en los almuerzos! 

¿En verdad ésa eras vos? Quien lo diría. Era algo casi cinematográfico verte a vos misma reflejada en aquél espejo iluminado con esos foquitos blancos, con ésa expresión en el rostro, tus pechos agitándose al ritmo que vos comandabas, sintiéndolo deliciosamente dentro, una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra más... Con tus dedos le recorrías esos rizos que se sentían como la seda y notabas cómo el placer de tus embestidas provocaba que te agarrara las nalgas con más fuerza. Tu mirada se dividía entre apreciar tu reflejo gozando y sus ojos oscurecidos. Te importaban tres carajos si tus gemidos se escuchaban fuera del vehículo; los vidrios empañados sí que eran una ventaja. Comenzaste a notar el familiar temblor acercándose, el tibio escalofrío recorriéndote por dentro y supiste que lo mejor estaba a punto de llegar. Aumentaste el ritmo de tus movimientos. Y fue justo en ése momento que escuchaste que tocaban a la puerta. Fue todo muy rápido y confuso. De repente todo te pareció borroso cuando de un salto estuviste en pie y corriste a ver quién era. La luz estaba encendida y cuando extendiste el brazo lo notaste apropiadamente cubierto por la inconfundible manga bordada de la camisa que te pusiste ésa tarde antes de salir de casa. Abriste la puerta, cuya llave ni siquiera estaba en la cerradura y los ojos color aguamarina más hermosos del mundo te miraron con cierta culpa.

-Disculpame hermosa ¿Te desperté? 

El señor Benedict Cumberbatch viene a su sesión de maquillaje. Son las 5 de la mañana y vos, durmiendo en horas de trabajo.


End file.
